Chances Are
by Kyriana42
Summary: It's been seven months since Bad Wolf Bay.Rose finally gets on with her life, but who are these aliens and what do they want with Rose and her baby? The Doctor must find a way to save her. Time is running out. Sorry, sorta suck summaries.PostDoomsday
1. Rose Tyler

Hello, everyone. This is my very first Doctor Who Fanfic, so please excuse if it may start out a bit stupid, I'm still trying to work out the bugs. I used to watch the original series of Doctor Who reruns on TV when I was little, but unfortunately can't remember anything from them, so anything that is said in this story will pretty much only cover the newer series. - Yakumo27.

**DISCLAIMER:** You know the drill.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1: Rose Tyler**

"I-I lov-" she was trying her best to keep her composure in front of the Doctor, "I love you." she finally managed to say.

"Quite right to." He said giving her a sympathetic smile.

'I'm about to lose her forever, this may be my last chance to tell her how I really feel.' he thought.

"And I suppose there's one last chance to say it….Rose Tyler…." his image faded away.

The gap forever sealed and Rose Tyler to be stuck in a parallel world with only a secret. Rose ran towards her mother in tears. Her mother held Rose in her arms trying to calm her down.

"Shh, it's okay, Rose, it's okay."

"I-I didn't tell him. I didn't tell him, mum."

"Maybe it's for the best, sweetheart; maybe it's better that he never knows about it, Rose."

"He needed to know, mum. I-I wanted him to know."

Jackie looked over at Mickey and Pete in the distance by the jeep, then looked back at Rose, "you know sweetie, they'll find out eventually, maybe you should tell them."

"Don't worry, I will, I'll take care of it mum, when we get home."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No one talked to each other the whole way back to Pete's house, Pete put the radio on and a song came on that sent Rose into deep thought about all the events in her life that had lead up to here and now. The song was "Ever the Same" by Rob Thomas. Rose listened to the song intently, and fell asleep while trying her best to repress her tears.

They arrived back at Pete's house by dusk. Rose was now wide awake and ready to tell Mickey and Pete once they were inside the house, Jackie tried to help the mood by getting tea and biscuits ready and moving everyone into the family room where the fireplace was.

"Dad, Mickey, there's something I have to tell you." Rose paused for a moment unsure of how they'd take what she was about to tell them, but she could already sense Mickey's anger, as if he'd already known what Rose was about to say.

"I'm gonna be having a baby sometime within the next six months." she finished her sentence uneasily looking around at her family.

As Rose had suspected, Pete had taken it far easier than Mickey ever would. Mickey stood up with a distraught look on his face, looked Rose in the eyes and said "it's _his_. It's the Doctor's baby, isn't it Rose?"

Rose slowly nodded.

Mickey headed for the door, and despite her mother's warnings not to follow Mickey, Rose followed him to his car.

"I was gonna tell ya Mickey. I'm sorry. I-I just don't wanna lose you as a friend; but I don't know what to do." Rose explained, tears welling up in her eyes.

Mickey faced his car for a few more minutes before hesitantly turning around to face a tearful Rose.

"Rose," he began being extremely careful with the words he chose, "our relationship ended with the first step you took on the TARDIS; but we'll always still be friends. I'll always be there for ya Rose, waiting; but right now I just need to go home and think things over"

He took Rose's face in his hands, "you might not be able to see the Doctor again, but he'll always be with ya, in spirit, and he'll live on through your baby. If he was still here, he'd be proud, I'll bet. Rose, I'm only a phone call away; but please just let me be for a few days, yeah?"

"Yeah." Rose simply replied through her tears.

Mickey hugged Rose, said his good-byes, got in his car, and drove home. Rose wiped her eyes, turned and slowly walked back into the house and to her room completely ignoring her parents' words.

A few minutes later, Jackie popped her head in the door and asked Rose to please talk with her father in the morning. Rose promised she would and turned back the other way. After she heard the door close and could no longer hear her mother's footsteps, Rose began to cry.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey, I just wanted to take another moment, and thank GiraffeGirl for helping me out a bunch. Please let me know what you thought about Ch. 1. Thanks.


	2. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Hey guys, Yakumo27 here. I finally got my stories updated on paper, but I have a few announcements to make. I was supposed to go on a band trip to Wildwood, NJ for a three day competition this weekend and planned on typing them when I got back. Time for the bad news, the bus wrecked into a tractor trailer at 4:30a.m. Thurs. morning. Everyone's a bit banged up but their fine. I myself suffered a bruised knee and a minor concussion. I'll update whenever I can sit at the computer for more than 5 mins. And figure out what the date is.

Till then, I'll try to type the updates little by little,

Yakumo27


	3. The Doctor

Chapter2: The Doctor

**DISCLAIMER:** You know the drill, i don't own Doctor Who, though sometimes i wish i did.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------

"Rose Tyler..." the gap closed. 'I Love You.' he mouthed the last words he ever wanted to say to her.

He'd lost a companion.

'No,' he thought, 'not just any companion.' He'd lost Rose, his Rose, his best friend, the only person he'd had the best of times with.

It no longer mattered though, he could never see her again, and thinking about her would only bring him more pain. She had become another Sarah Jane, but not intentionally nor willingly.

"_I've been to the year 5 billion, right, but this...no, this is really seeing the future. You just leave us behind. Is that what you're going to do to me?" Rose asked angrily._

"_No. Not You." He replied trying to keep his calm._

"_But Sarah Jane...you were that close to her once and now...you never even mention her. Why not?" Rose pressed, trying to find an answer._

"_I don't age. I regenerate. But humans decay. You wither and you die. Imagine watching that happen to someone you..."_

"_What, Doctor?" _

"_You can spend the rest of your life with me. But I cant spend the rest of mine with you. I have to live on. Alone. That's the curse of the Time lords." he explained._

He wiped the tears from his eyes and set the coordinates to Earth. He'd never been able to escape this planet, not after meeting Rose. The TARDIS rematerialized in the same alleyway it always had before: Rose's flat.

It was night.

He wasn't in the mood to eat, seeing as how he'd just lost another one of his best friends; and the last thing he needed was to get drunk and cloud his judgment. He now remembered why he was here, he had to get to Rose's flat and collect the things Rose had brought home for Jackie, before anyone came to clean out the flat.

As he entered the flat, with the help of his sonic screwdriver, he was not only met with an empty feeling surrounding the flat, but there was and eerie coldness that sent shivers up and down his spine. He just wanted to collect the items, get back to the TARDIS, and get off this forsaken planet.

He found Rose's room, neatly decorated, clean room, mostly colored in pink. It was ten minutes before he could finally find the items, which he found in a steel box on the top shelf of Rose's closet. It was marked "Rose's Keepsakes," Rose had brought them back for Jackie, but apparently, Jackie had marked them as Rose's things, because Jackie, herself, would probably never have had use for them anyway.

He quickly left the flat and made his way back to the TARDIS. When he entered the TARDIS, he placed the box on the chair near the console. As he walked over to one of the monitors at the console, something strange appeared on the monitors.

"That can't be, th-that's impossible!" He said to himself.

"Something slipped through the rift right before I closed the void and ..." he caught a lump in his throat, "lost Rose."

He stood there for a moment and then began to scan for whatever it was that had come through. While he waited, he picked up the steel box and headed toward Rose's room in the TARDIS. He placed the box down on the dresser. He sat down on the bed and looked around the room. The Doctor noticed a blue book sitting alone on the nightstand.

He shouldn't have picked it up, but he did. It read "Rose's Diary." He had gotten her this book after their first adventure in time together, when they traveled to Earth for chips shortly following the defeat of Cassandra in the Year 5 billion. He had told her almost everything about him that day.

Such a long time ago.

He turned to the first page and read it:

_I met this man, he calls himself The Doctor. He makes it seem like time doesn't exist. Timetravelling and seeing the universe, its breathtaking. We narrowly escaped death today, while fighting this thing, which called herself Cassandra. Luckily, The Doctor was there to save the day, and me._

The Doctor quickly closed the book, he'd leave it there until he was able to read it in its entirety, one day.

On his way back to the control room, the lights began to flicker, and the TARDIS shook violently.

"She found something!" He said as he ran the rest of the to the control room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All right, first things first, I just wanted to apologize for not updating sooner, but the year 2007 hasn't been being exactly my year as some of you could probably tell by the previous chapter. But I will definitely do my best to update sooner in the future. Also, sorry if the entry in Rose's diary was completely random and corny. Please Read and Review. Thanks!


	4. The New Job

**Chapter 3: The New Job**

**Disclaimer: DON'T OWN. DON'T SUE!^^**

OMG, I can't believe that it's been over 2 years since I've last updated this! First off, I can't even begin to tell you all how very sorry I am about that. I swear that I did have up to at least Chap 9 written, if you didn't hear about the fate of those 7 chaps, then check out my profile for details.

Now, without further ado, I give you the much anticipated chap 3!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rose woke up in a daze around 8am, which was surprising in itself considering how late she was up the previous night. She stretched her limbs and got out of bed and went about her daily routine realizing that today was the day she'd have to speak with her "dad" Pete Tyler.

She shuffled into the kitchen and came upon a strange site, one she thought she'd never see but had ceased to surprise her these past few months: Jackie, her mum, cooking breakfast and Pete, her dad, sitting at the table reading the paper.

Rose sat down at the table awkwardly, unsure of what to say to her dad.

Pete put down his paper and smiled at Rose.

"Good morning, Rose. Big day ahead of us." he beamed.

Rose half expected him to give her the third degree, but he didn't. He was acting like nothing was wrong. Just like the Pete Tyler she never knew in her former time.

"I guess, listen, Pe-dad." Rose stuttered.

Pete raised a hand silencing Rose. "This is a place for new beginnings, for both you and your mum. Any problems or mistakes or even trouble can solve itself here. You're gonna come with me to work today so we can get you situated and acquainted with everyone. No ifs, ands, or buts, yeah?"

"Yeah." Rose smiled as the three of them dug into their breakfast.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At about 9:30 am, they reached the Torchwood building. Chills ran down Rose's spine as this was where she was torn away from her future with The Doctor.

As they were entering the building, she couldn't help but think about what The Doctor was up to right at this very moment. Had he gotten any new companions, had he already forgotten about her?

She stopped the thought right there.

She could only hope he wouldn't forget about her, not yet, she had to find a way back to him, no matter what.

"Rose, did you hear me?" Pete's voice snapped her out of her reverie.

"No, sorry, I was thinking about something."

"I said you'll be working on the seventh floor and your desk mate will be one of Torchwood's finest, Captain Jack Harkness." Pete gestured to a young man waiting outside his office.

Rose turned around in shock. The last time she'd seen him, was on the Game Station what seemed like years ago, but he died. This clearly was the same Jack.

Jack walked in and stood at the far end of the room near the door and away from Rose.

"You wanted to see me?" he inquired.

"Yeah. Jack, I'd like to introduce you to your new desk mate, Rose Tyler."

Jack looked back and forth between them, "any relation?"

Pete nodded, "my daughter."

Jack made a face and said "ah, I see the family resemblance." He held out his hand, "glad to have you on board Miss Tyler."

Rose shook his hand, "likewise I'm sure."

"Well, I'll leave you to fill her in on how we go about things here then, Jack. That alright? I've got a lot of meetings today and I just wanted to make sure that Rose was somewhat sorted before hand."

Rose mentally frowned, Pete seemed to be treating her like a 3 year old, who needed adult supervision, but then stifled a laugh when she realized what parent in their right mind would let Jack baby-sit?

Rose hadn't even realized that Jack had pulled her out of Pete's office and was currently leading her toward their office.

"So, you, um, been here very long, Miss Tyler?" Jack asked nervously trying to make conversation.

Nope. Definitely not the same Jack. "Call me Rose."

"Rose." he repeated.

"I've kinda been staying at my dad's the past few weeks, I've been traveling a lot with a friend and things didn't exactly work out as we'd hoped."

"Yeah, I know what you mean, I used to chat with this guy down at the local pub and we seemed to click, until I found out he was only hitting the pub because he had ongoing marital problems with his wife and her mother. Anyways, I guess that's not exactly the same thing, I was just trying to cheer you up. Maybe we could, I dunno, go for a drink with some co-workers sometime, you know, if you want to. I know that you've only just got here, but I have some kind of itch to want to make people feel welcome."

Rose smiled, maybe some things never change, at least there was Jack to keep her company even though he didn't necessarily have the same memories. "Yeah, I'd like that."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry it's so short I'll try to make the next one longer but updates are gonna be slow, sorry. The next chap will be about The Doctor and what the TARDIS found, promise!! ^^ Please Review and let me know what you think, no flames please.


	5. Findings

**Chapter 4: Findings**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own it, but I'm keeping an eye out for the TARDIS!!** =D

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That can't be, th-that's impossible!" He said to himself.

"Something slipped through the rift right before I closed the void and ..." he caught a lump in his throat, "lost Rose."

He stood there for a moment and then began to scan for whatever it was that had come through. While he waited, he picked up the steel box and headed toward Rose's room in the TARDIS. He placed the box down on the dresser. He sat down on the bed and looked around the room. The Doctor noticed a blue book sitting alone on the nightstand.

He shouldn't have picked it up, but he did. It read "Rose's Diary." He had gotten her this book after their first adventure in time together, when they traveled to Earth for chips shortly following the defeat of Cassandra in the Year 5 billion. He had told her almost everything about him that day.

Such a long time ago.

He turned to the first page and read it:

_I met this man, he calls himself The Doctor. He makes it seem like time doesn't exist. Time-travelling and seeing the universe, it's breathtaking. We narrowly escaped death today, while fighting this thing, which called herself Cassandra. Luckily, The Doctor was there to save the day, and me._

The Doctor quickly closed the book; he'd leave it there until he was able to read it in its entirety, one day.

On his way back to the control room, the lights began to flicker, and the TARDIS shook violently.

"She found something!" He said as he ran the rest of the to the control room.

The Doctor began furiously pushing buttons and pulling levers until he got his answer.

"Aha!" He pulled on his glasses and took notice of the information the TARDIS had provided.

"It seems as though some sort of shape shifting void creature got through. But it managed to disappear shortly after busting out of the void _I_ opened. This is really bad, because not even the TARDIS knows where it's gone."

Suddenly, a video feed popped up on the main screen, the Doctor's hearts nearly stopped when he noticed appeared on the screen. Jack Harkness was running full speed toward the TARDIS with a young woman in tow. Very him; but in any case the Doctor refused to let them pass through those doors.

He went to the doors and stood outside as Jack and the girl came to a screeching halt only a few feet away.

"Doctor." Jack greeted.

"Captain."

"We need your help." Jack began.

"I can't help you, Jack. You're an impossible thing." The Doctor replied solemnly.

"Just listen to me. This girl, her name is Rosalind. She came out of the rift just a few days ago, and with her, she brought these elemental-like creatures, but they disappeared shortly after that I have no idea where they could have gone. It's like they came out and entered a parallel world on the split second the rift had opened."

"I don't know what you want me to do, Jack. I just came back here to clear up some things; I was just about to leave."

"Don't give me that, we came all the way from Cardiff just to find you! What happened to you?" Jack shouted.

The Doctor looked away. Jack took note of this and then realized why the Doctor was being so nonchalant about the possible doom of the Earth.

"You lost Rose, didn't you?"

The Doctor flinched, but said nothing.

"How did it happen?"

"That's really none of your business, Jack."

"It is if the world is at stake and you don't even care about it anymore."

"What does human life matter to me!? Huh? Humans wither and decay! Why should I give a damn if the human race disappears from this noisy planet?"

Jack, as always, let his instincts take over and gave the Doctor a right-hook, knocking him to the ground.

"Just because you lost one, doesn't mean you've lost them all."

The Doctor rubbed his jaw, "oh, I haven't lost just one Jack, I've lost countless companions and each time, more and more of me dies with them."

"So, Rose is dead?"

"She's trapped on a parallel Earth with our child."

"You two......had a kid? When?"

"Doesn't matter, because I'll never get to see either of them again."

The Doctor went to turn to go back into the TARDIS when several police cars began to surround the TARDIS. The Doctor quickly unlocked the door of the TARDIS and pulled Jack and the girl inside.

'Looks like they're coming after all.' He thought as he pulled the lever that caused the TARDIS to dematerialize.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What did ya think? Please review and let me know your thoughts!! ^^


End file.
